officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WLGE
WLGE (93.5 MHz) is a regional mexican radio station licensed to Lemont, Illinois, serving the Chicago metropolitan area. It is owned by Astar Media inc. The station's studios are located at 625 North Michigan Avenue in downtown Chicago, and the transmitter is atop the Oakbrook Terrace Tower in Oakbrook Terrace, Illinois.4 History WAJP The station began broadcasting April 17, 1960, and originally held the call sign WAJP.12 The station was owned by Alfred J. Pohlers and Mary Jane Pohlers, and its call sign was based on Alfred J. Pohlers' initials.25 WAJP aired a beautiful music format, along with polka shows and other specialty programming blocks.5678 WAJP was originally licensed to Joliet, Illinois and its studios and transmitter was located on Ruby Street in Joliet.2 The station had an ERP of 1,000 watts at a HAAT of 250 feet.2 In 1972, the station's ERP was increased to 3,000 watts and its HAAT was increased to 260 feet.2 In 1985, the station was sold to New Horizons Communications for $450,000.591011 Shortly after the station was sold, its call sign was changed to WJTW and it adopted an adult contemporary format.53 The station continued to air an adult contemporary format until 2003.12131415 As an adult contemporary station, it was branded "Lite Hits",[16 "Lucky 93.5",1718 and finally "Star 93.5".1519 In 1995, the station was sold to Barden Broadcasting for 800,000. In 1998, the station was sold to Pride Communications. Later that year, the station's transmitter was moved to the east side of Joliet, near U.S. 6 and Draper Ave., and its HAAT was increased to 276 feet.2526 In 2000, the station was sold to NextMedia Group. Spanish language formats In 2003, Hispanic Broadcasting Corporation purchased the station for $32 million.2930 The station's call sign was changed to WVIX and it adopted a Spanish hits format branded "Viva", simulcasting 103.1 WVIV-FM in Highland Park, Illinois1531323 Shortly thereafter, the station's transmitter was moved to Lockport, Illinois, near I-355 and 151st Street, and its ERP was increased to 6,000 watts at 100 meters.3334 In July 2005, WVIV-FM/WVIX flipped formats to Hurban as "La Kalle".323536 In 2009, the WVIV-FM/WVIX simulcast adopted a Spanish oldies format branded "Recuerdo 103.1/93.5". In 2011, the station's city of license was changed to Lemont, Illinois. On July 1, 2011, the WVIV-FM/WVIX simulcast changed their format back to Hurban, branded as "La Kalle 103.1/93.5" after the format moved from WPPN 106.7 FM, which flipped to Spanish AC as "Pasion 106.7".3637 On December 12, 2011, the WVIV-FM/WVIX simulcast was rebranded as "Maxima 103.1/93.5", as its format shifted towards Spanish CHR.36414243 The station's branding would later be changed to "Latino Mix 103.1/93.5".434445 On May 25, 2017, Univision announced that 103.1 would break off the simulcast. A condition of the sale was 93.5 WVIX completing its move to the Oakbrook Terrace Tower, where it would operate with an ERP of 3.5 kW at an HAAT of 133 meters. 93.5 completed its move to Oakbrook Terrace.48 On June 16, 2017, WVIV-FM and WVIX swapped calls. On March 1, 2018, Astar Media bought WVIV from Univision for $5.3 million, during this time, the station changed to regional mexican as "La GranD 93.5". The spanish top 40 CHR "Latino Mix" station was moved back to WDTW on the same day. On April 1, 2018, The station changed its call letters to WLGE, to go with the "La GranD" branding. On May 23, 2019, The station drops its "La GranD" branding and changed to "El Patron 93.5". (pervious branding from WNUA 95.5 that lasted from 2012 until 2015) Former Logos Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:93.5 FM